Genma y su Extraño Amor
by SophyHei
Summary: Genma, Genma, ese hombre tan extraño y aprovechado. ¿Podría enamorarse alguna vez? Fic creado para el reto de Agosto en el foro de Ranma.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé prestados, sin ánimo de lucro para mi historia.

* * *

**Genma y su Extraño Amor**

_Por Monikawaii_

— ¡Papá imbécil! —Ranma saltó, dándose un giro por los aires, intentando incrustar una tremenda patada en la cabeza de su progenitor.

— ¡Nunca podrás vencerme, recuerda que yo te entrené! —al momento en que terminó de decir esas palabras, recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

El muchacho miró a su padre de rodillas

— ¿Qué habías dicho? —se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

Genma pronto se agachó más, posiblemente de dolor y empezó a sollozar.

— ¿Eh? —Ranma se preocupó.

— ¡Qué hijo más ingrato tengo! —no se le podía ver el rostro, pero su voz denotaba mucha tristeza y al parecer lloraba—. Yo que te crié, que te llevé en mis brazos hasta en los peores momentos, cuando había lluvia, tormentas y extremo calor…

—Papá, yo…espera…

—Caminamos por el desierto de Sahara, cruzamos la Antártida, navegamos por el Amazonas…

—Oye papá, que yo sepa el único país que visitamos fue la China.

— ¡Y todavía me contradices! —su llanto aumentó de intensidad. Y salió a toda velocidad llevándose el postre de su hijo, que hace unos momentos Nodoka le había llevado.

El chico de la trenza no se dio cuenta sino hasta unos minutos después.

— ¡Mi postre! —salió por la misma puerta por la que había salido su padre.

Genma reía y se burlaba de su hijo, que iba detrás muy molesto.

— ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Me engañaste! —gritaba furioso.

— ¡Genma! —el grito de su esposa lo detuvo, llevaba su katana entre sus manos.

— ¿Tu también estás a favor de ese muchacho maleducado?

— ¡Genma! —comenzó a desenfundarla, pero su torpeza hizo que lo hiciera por completo que la punta fue a dar al estomago de su esposo, rozándolo de manera peligrosa.

Dio un grito de horror

—E-espera…Nodoka…¿sabes…

— ¡¿Quién lo crió?!

— ¿Q-qué? —respondió nervioso.

—Tu te lo llevaste cuando era un niño para que se convierta en un malcriado. —afirmó con absoluta seguridad—. Por eso.

Y todas las esperanzas de Ranma se fueron al tacho. Y él pensaba que su madre había ido a defenderlo.

—Pero tu también Genma —Nodoka seguía acercándose más y más con la katana. Él no podía ir más para atrás, lo estaba acorralando contra la pared. Pero era un artista marcial con años de entrenamiento, así que rápidamente se escabulló por debajo y escapó.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! —iba riéndose—. ¡Jamás me atraparán! —en ese momento se dio un encontrón con el árbol que se encontraba cerca del estanque, sus ojos se cerraron en forma de espiral y una sonrisa estúpida apareció en sus casi inexistentes labios—. No lo vi venir… —y se desplomó.

— ¡Ja! ¡Bien merecido se lo tenía! —Ranma se acercó a él.

— ¡Oh no! —Nodoka se puso una mano en la boca en señal de preocupación y no se había dado cuenta que su katana había ido a dar cerca de la mejilla de su hijo.

Ranma puso una cara de desesperación y la miró de reojo

— ¿Mamá? —dijo aterrorizado—, ¿podrías guardar tu katana, por favor?

Su madre la retiró rápidamente, no sin antes rozarlo con ella torpemente.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente—. Pero aún no entiendo como decidiste casarte con un hombre como mi papá.

Nodoka miró a su hijo con un rostro algo compungido, con rasgos de arrepentimiento, pero luego su expresión cambió totalmente y le sonrió.

* * *

— ¡Nooooooo! —gritaba un hombre joven a lo lejos, con un o-bento entre sus manos. Era perseguido por un perro de mediana estatura de color negro azabache.

Más atrás venía una muchacha, que no parecía tener más de veinte años de edad.

— ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡ladrón! —gritaba, casi sin voz y totalmente agotada.

Genma se había escabullido en un descuido detrás de un árbol. No había comido en dos días y estaba hambriento. Abrió el o-bento, se veía delicioso, seguro esa muchacha era una excelente cocinera, todo estaba tan bien puesto y arreglado. Se le hizo agua a la boca, no esperó más y lo probó…

Su rostro tomó una forma totalmente inesperada.

Y maldijo el día en que nació.

Estaba horrible.

_¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser así con él?_

Estaba haciéndose mil preguntas existenciales, cuando de pronto sintió un gruñido al lado suyo. Era ese animal. Y detrás, esa chica con un palo de escoba entre sus manos.

Intentó huir desesperadamente de nuevo, pero el perro, que era un pastor belga, lo había mordido en la tela del gi y lo había tirado al suelo, haciéndole una llave, quien diablos sabe como. Ella aprovechó ese momento para golpearlo con el palo. Gritó, pero sus súplicas jamás fueron escuchadas.

Cuando por fin terminaron de golpearlo, notó en la muchacha un dejo de tristeza, ella esperaba que al menos ese hombre, que era un ladrón, le gustara un poco su comida, pero no fue así, lo vio en su rostro. Y él se embelesó, ella era muy hermosa, llevaba el cabello largo, casi hasta la cintura, sus ojos grandes y su piel clara, lo dejaron totalmente con la cara de idiota enamorado.

El perro se dio cuenta de su reacción y quiso volver a atacarlo, sin embargo, él fue más rápido y le metió en el hocico algo de la comida que había quedado.

El animal casi se muere, se tiró al suelo de espaldas con las patas hacia arriba, con la lengua afuera y los ojos salidos.

— ¡Oh! ¡Genma! —exclamó la muchacha.

Una sonrisa estúpida iluminó su rostro, esa chica sabía su nombre y él ni la conocía.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! —se agarró el mentón cerrando los ojos de forma presumida.

— ¡Oiga, que cosa le hizo a mi perro! ¡Malvado! ¡Ayúdeme a salvar a mi Genma! —comenzó a zarandearlo. Su rostro cambió a uno de desilusión, es que el perro se llamaba igual que él.

Y de nuevo lo golpeó. Ella se estaba preparando para irse, sin embargo sintió un ruido extraño proveniente del estómago de ese hombre. Sacó de su cesta una manzana y se la dio. Él la recibió de buena gana y se la comió en dos segundos.

—Gracias —le dijo.

—Ten otra —le alcanzó una más. Observó que se la comió con mayor avidez. Sonrió. Sin embargo, vio también que tenía unos moretones y magulladuras en su rostro y brazos. Sacó una pequeña bolsa, se acercó un poco a él y empezó a curarlo.

—Pero… —él quiso retirarse primero, pero luego observó la amabilidad de ella y la delicadeza con la que lo curaba, que no se resitió más. Aún cuando fueron ella y su mascota los causantes de sus heridas.

Y por primera vez sintió algo extraño en su corazón. Quiso decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Lo siento —sus ojos se llenaron de pena.

—No, descuida —él sonrió forzadamente para levantarle el ánimo. Ella asintió.

—Mi nombre es Nodoka Miura

—Yo soy Genma…Genma Saotome —el animal que estaba desmayado, se levantó rápidamente al oír el nombre de ese infeliz.

—Tranquilo…Genma —le dijo al perro, luego su rostro cambió a uno de vergüenza —. Lo siento…yo no sabía, mi perro se llama igual que tu.

—Ah descuida. Tu ni siquiera me conocías, así que…—la bella sonrisa de Nodoka lo dejó anonadado.

—Y también yo…y luego…ya sabes…—suspiró algo nerviosa. No entendía por qué.

—Jajaja, no, yo lo lamento mucho, nunca debí haber robado tu comida… lo siento —dijo agarrándose la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

—Si —respondió con timidez.

—Sabes que si hubiera sabido el sabor que tenía, jamás lo hubiera hecho, yo se que de repente esto es lo que estás intentando, pero definitivamente no es lo tuyo, la comida estaba tan horrible que… —una patada voladora del animal lo detuvo, mandándolo hacia atrás.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Animal estúpido! —pero ella se había acercado y en un instante le había dado una bofetada muy fuerte que lo dejó callado.

— ¡Eres un…grosero! —gritó con ímpetu—. ¡Vámonos Genma! —y se alejó con el perro.

El hombre de gi no comprendía, el sólo había sido sincero, pero aún así, se quedó con una sensación horrible en su estómago.

Pasaron los días, pero no podía olvidar a esa extraña mujer, lo había mirado con unos ojos de pena que le habían parecido encantadores, y además era hermosísima, lo curó de sus heridas y él que había hecho. La molestó sólo como él sabía hacer. Claro que su comida era horrible, pero podía mejorar, quizás, algún día.

Entonces pensó en buscarla. Fue un día y tocó la puerta de su casa, la puerta se abrió, pero la imagen que obtuvo no fue la que esperaba. Era ese animal parado en dos patas, el que había girado la manija de la puerta. Su cara de poker no tenía precio. Pensó en huir, pero el perro llamado Genma lo había detenido con su hocico.

— ¡Noooooooo! —su grito de horror se escuchó a kilómetros de distancia. Ella, Nodoka, no se encontraba en casa pero lo oyó en el mercado que estaba cerca.

Llegó a su casa corriendo, a lo lejos vio que un hombre era lanzado por los cielos, aunque supuso que era él de nuevo. Genma, el humano estaba herido sobre la rama de un árbol. Ese animal tenía una fuerza impresionante.

— ¡Oh Genma! ¡buen chico! Veo que cuidaste bien la casa —sonrió —. Ven, te prepararé algo de comer —el perro abrió los ojos y se llenaron de lágrimas. Un lamento salió de su hocico, mientras era arrastrado por aquella chica.

La siguiente vez que intentó acercarse, el perro ya lo estaba esperando. Quería vengarse de ese hombre por hacerlo comer esa insoportable comida. Así que le había agarrado una cólera inmensa. Se quedó toda la mañana mirando desde una rendija que quedaba en la parte inferior de la puerta, hasta que lo vio aparecer. Antes de que Genma humano pudiera tocarla, se abalanzó sobre él gruñendo y ladrando.

Una vez más se regresó totalmente magullado. Nodoka que había observado la escena, sonrió con ternura por lo extraño que era ese hombre, pero lo haría sufrir un tiempo más, había sido muy grosero, además le resultaba bastante divertido como se peleaba con su mascota.

La siguiente vez, el hombre de gi, trajo un hueso, que por supuesto, había robado. Esta vez lograría hablar con esa mujer, pero primero tenía que librarse del perro. Lo hizo con cuidado, cruzó la reja de la entrada, todavía quedaba un largo camino por recorrer hasta la puerta, se acercó sigilosamente, pero el animal ya lo había olfateado y se encontraba detrás de él. Genma se giró y con un rápido movimiento de su mano lanzó el hueso muy lejos.

— ¡Ve por él! —y cerró los ojos, pensando que su plan había resultado, pero no. Genma, el perro, sólo se había dedicado a mirar como desaparecía el hueso y luego se le había quedado mirando muy enojado.

Hubo un largo silencio.

Pero una vez más no hubo escapatoria para el pobre hombre.

Nodoka, una vez más, moría de risa.

Ya estaba cansado de ese perro, esto se había convertido en una batalla para él, tenía que vencerlo. La siguiente mañana se dio con la sorpresa que había podido avanzar hasta la puerta de la casa sin complicaciones, y eso que se había puesto una malla de acero que había tomado prestada de una tienda de antigüedades cerca de allí. Tocó la puerta, el animal aún no aparecía. Y como no obtuvo contestación, giró la manija para entrar, estaba abierta. Pensó en lo confiada que era esa chica y le gustó aún más.

Dio un par de pasos, giró para la izquierda y se encontró con la cocina.

Y el perro lo miraba desde una silla alta del comedor, se encontraba sentado como un humano con las patas cruzadas entre sí. Parecía que sonreía. Genma humano intentó huir, pero el animal lo había atrapado, sin embargo, mordió esa malla de acero que llevaba puesta y se alejó adolorido. Pero no duró mucho tiempo, lo persiguió por todo lado, destrozando todo lo que quedaba a su paso.

Nodoka que había llegado en ese momento, sintió unos ruidos extraños, tomó una madera rota que había afuera y entró con sumo cuidado. Pero se encontró con su casa destruida y un perro y un humano peleando como bestias.

— ¡Basta! —ni caso.

— ¡Basta! —gritó una vez más. Pero nada.

— ¡Bastaaaaaaa! —y se percataron de su presencia. Ella les dirigió una mirada atroz, que les hizo recordar su vida entera. Agua corría por sus frentes. Nodoka se retiró y ambos suspiraron de alivio.

Pero no se esperaban que ella volviera a aparecer con una madera mucho más grande. Los agarró a ambos, la imagen era lamentable. Genma perro y humano estaban arrodillados en el suelo, abrazados, con las miradas llenas de terror y con sus manos y patas tratando de evitar los golpes que llegaban.

Rato después, se encontraban debajo de un árbol, demasiado cansados para seguir peleando. A lo lejos varios campos llenos de arrozales adornaban el paisaje. Y empezó a llover intensamente. El perro se levantó y volvió a la casa, el hombre del gi lo siguió después de un largo rato. Nodoka dejó entrar al animal, miró a Genma en la reja de la entrada, pero estaba molesta y le cerró la puerta.

Se resignó a no entrar, pero lo volvería a intentar, definitivamente esta tarde había decidido pasar su vida con aquella mujer, sentir sus golpes le había mostrado lo fuerte que era y eso era lo que quería para continuar con su linaje. Una mujer así, con agallas, valiente, luchadora y hermosa. Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero sintió que la puerta se abría. Ella venía hacia él, lentamente, con un paraguas abierto en sus manos. Lo hizo entrar.

La casa de Nodoka era un lugar cálido y acogedor. Se le pasó por la mente cual sería la razón de que ella viviera sola con una odiosa mascota.

—Mis padres viven en Tokyo —exclamó ella súbitamente.

— ¿Por qué?

—No me gusta la ciudad, yo siempre he querido respirar aire puro en el campo. Mis padres tuvieron que irse para trabajar, pero me dieron la oportunidad de elegir —siguió con su monólogo—. Hay una escuela cerca de aquí. Terminé hace dos años, pero aún no decido que hacer.

Él la escuchó en silencio.

— ¿Por qué? —de pronto preguntó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué, qué? —respondió con duda.

— ¿Por qué eres tan insistente? Sabes que fuiste un grosero, no sabes como tratar a una mujer y…

— ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! —exclamó arrodillado haciéndole venias a esa chica que lucía muy sorprendida. Era una técnica que recién había creado y sabia que surtía efecto al instante.

Ella se quedó silencio un momento, luego rió fuertemente.

—No tienes una pizca de orgullo —afirmó, deteniendo su risa.

—Eres una mujer guerrera. Me gustan las chicas como tu. Eres fuerte, la mujer más fuerte que conocí —dijo finalmente, poniéndose de pie.

Eso la conmovió completamente, siempre le habían dicho que era una chica débil, en la escuela, sus padres que no creían en ella, eran la razón de su indecisión y la razón de su actuar tan violento a veces. Pero ese hombre la vio como realmente era, como ella se consideraba. Si no lo fuera, nunca hubiera podido vivir sola tanto tiempo.

—Si supieras todo lo que me dolieron tus golpes, que agresiva me habías resultado, jajajajajaja —su risa se extendió infinitamente.

—Tenías que hablar —se retiró del lugar, tomó un palo de escoba y se preparó para golpearlo. Sin embargo su perro Genma se le había adelantado y estaba que lo llenaba de llaves de karate, tae kwon do y otras artes marciales, a saber de donde las habría aprendido.

— ¡Quiero casarme con una mujer como tu, Miura! —gritó, mientras seguía siendo golpeado por el animal.

Nodoka sólo se dedicó a mirar y sonreír ante tal proposición.

* * *

Había sido un golpe fuerte el que había recibido, estuvo inconsciente durante muchas horas, pero finalmente abrió los ojos y se encontró con la imagen de su esposa mirándolo con preocupación, arrodillada al lado de su futón. Todas sus heridas estaban cubiertas y curadas, conocía esa manera, ella lo había hecho hace mucho, cuando se conocieron.

—Nodoka —habló con dificultad.

— ¡Oh, querido! ¿Estás bien?

—Si —sonrió.

—Te preparé una sopa —se la mostró, se veía deliciosa.

—Gracias —se la comió toda. Esta riquísima, era increíble como aprendió a hacerlo desde el momento que lo conoció.

Ella le brindó una sonrisa.

— ¿Viajaste mucho? —preguntó finalmente.

— ¿Cómo? —no comprendió su pregunta.

—Cuando estuviste sola. Después de que me llevé a Ranma…

Después de que el perro Genma falleció, él se había encargado de ayudarla a superar su dolor, quedándose en su casa, aunque no estaba bien visto que vivieran juntos, decidieron entonces casarse, para evitar las habladurías, pero no fue la única razón. Se habían enamorado.

Tiempo después, ella le había dicho que su sueño siempre había sido viajar y conocer muchos lugares. Ellos habían planeado hacerlo, pero rápidamente ella quedó embarazada y no pudieron. Aún cuando su hijo era lo más importante en su vida, él decidió llevárselo para entrenarlo y convertirlo en un hombre entre los hombres. Aunque al principio no estuvo de acuerdo, finalmente accedió. Y cuando se fueron, ella pudo cumplir su sueño. Sin embargo, siempre estuvo detrás de ellos, observándolos de lejos, velando por ambos. Y él se había dado cuenta.

Pero los perdió de vista cuando se fueron a China y no pudo seguirlos más, hasta que supo que se habían instalado en el Dojo del amigo de su esposo, Soun Tendo. Se alegró cuando supo que su hijo tenía una prometida.

—Si. —respondió al final —. Viajé muchísimo Genma ¿lo sabías, no es así?

—Por supuesto. Soy un Saotome —exclamó con orgullo—. Y tu también Nodoka

Definitivamente ella era la mujer bella y fuerte con la que se había casado.

* * *

**Notas: E**mpezaré diciendo que escribir sobre Genma fue una tarea ardua y difícil. Y como él estaba involucrado, quise meter a Nodoka también. Se que es un personaje que no todos quieren porque dejó que se llevaran a su hijo, pero a mi me gusta mucho ella, creo que todo fue una cuestión de honor (en el Japón vale más eso que la propia vida, así que…XD), quise limpiar su imagen un poquito. Así como también la de Genma, espero no haber caído mucho en el OoC. Les agradezco a las chicas que me pusieron las virtudes de Genma (yo que no encontraba ni una XDD), quería mostrar como Nodoka se enamoró de él y él de ella.

Un saludo enorme para todos, espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
